Bruma Negra
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Las imágenes de lo sucedido se repetían una y otra vez y empezaba a sentir el verdadero terror que me consumía con cada latido de mi corazón, la temperatura del ambiente no ayudaba.


**Aclaración:** "Red Riding Hood" no me pertenece, es del genial Charles Perrault junto con el libro "Los cuentos de Mamá Gansa", yo solo juego con los personajes, sus sensaciones me pertenecen al igual que sus sentimientos, todo lo plasmado aquí es de mi autoría. Solo lo hago para Participar en el concurso de Comunidad Crepúsculo Bogotá junto con Alfaguara.

* * *

**Bruma Negra** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

Mis piernas quemaban, sentía cada uno de mis músculos rogando piedad mientras mi respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial, costaba trasportar cada molécula de oxigeno por mi cuerpo, pasaba rasgando las células a su paso. No lograba razonar, mis pensamientos estaban embotados una maraña de sensaciones, las imágenes de lo sucedido se repetían una y otra vez y empezaba a sentir el verdadero terror que me consumía con cada latido de mi corazón, la temperatura del ambiente no ayudaba, cada vez hacía más frío, cada vez estaba más densa la niebla, no se veía a más de una nariz; pero así continuaba corriendo, sabiendo que mi vida pendía de eso, entre más lejos me encontrara más posibilidades de sobrevivir tenía.

En mi mente repito cada segundo los rostros de ellos, perdidos, sin esperanzas.

Solo muerte se respiraba en el aire, millones de partículas de muerte, ensordecedoramente silenciosa, incomoda, solitaria, no había nada en la aldea, las risas de los niños extinguidas, las miradas pacientes y sabias de los mayores pérdidas, las pieles de los jóvenes blanquecinas, pálidas o, azulosas, la avidez de los adultos, …nada queda en las casas en ruinas, nada sobrevivió, ni las plantas de las huertas comunitarias, todo quedo reducido a cenizas; pero lo importante es no caer en sus manos, no soy la última pero creo que pronto seré esa, no me gusta la idea pero los que me seguían han quedado rezagados, no los ayudo, soy egoísta y solo me interesa mi existencia, solo esa es la que necesito para poder encontrar la forma de enfrentarlo, en realidad soy tan calculadora que lo único importante que veo es a mí misma.

Las cosas hubieran sido más fácil de haber aceptado el castigo, no estarían todos muertos, pero mi vida me interesa, puse mi felicidad sobre el bien de los aldeanos, no quise proseguir. Salí huyendo, pero de manera diferente, esa vez era más por orgullo, ellos me lo perdonarían, aceptarían las consecuencias pero no es como ahora, La culpa me corroe las venas, me recorre el cuerpo como si fuera veneno, el más ponzoñoso existente en la tierra, porque no espere a que llegara, no, me haría daño, mas de una vez me lo dijo, por más sediento de sangre que estuviera algo de humanidad le quedaba, solo una oportunidad debería darle, pero las leyendas no mienten y ellos por milenios han estado entre nosotros.

Todo el dolor que siente mi cuerpo no es nada comparado con el de ver mi hogar reducido, sigo corriendo, no deseo que me encuentre, su visión me da náuseas; no pudo ser posible, se mostró amable, sensual, convirtiendo mi voluntad en lo que deseaba, ahora únicamente al mirar atrás veo la cortina que me cubre, solo mi caperuza roja como la sangre que vi derramada es lo que me acompaña, me protege del frío. Mi corazón lo siente cerca, se me va a salir de las costillas, cada latido lo siento como el golpe de la caída de algún aldeano.

Está cerca, me encuentro sola, se escuchan los pasos cada vez más cerca más rápido, tengo miedo, el pánico esté que se apodera de mi cuerpo, cerca muy cerca, detrás de mí, lo siento, no olvido su olor a bosque, a canela, a briza de mañana, pero al voltear solo veo unas fauces llenas de sangre, ―no quiero imaginar de quien―, dejo de respirar por momentos, le siento cerca muy cerca, pone los dientes de mi cara, me respira y mi último recuerdo es una bruma negra.

El amor es algo gracioso, impredecible y a veces difícil, porque quien me juraba amor terminó siendo mi verdugo.

* * *

Gracias Sandris por corregirme los horrores que yo no veo, debería seguir con body pero tranquis la historia continúa solo que estoy pensando cuando caerles con la sorpresa me van a lapidar, no creo quien seguiría escribiendo.

Kat no te lo pedí porque no te vi XD, no mentiras.

Niñas y niños díganme que tal pero serio díganme


End file.
